


Tarot

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Boredom, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You're bored at the Heelshire Mansion and start playing with a deck of cards.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Tarot

You were lying on the floor, shuffling a deck of cards randomly. You weren't even shuffling it well, you just wanted to move around.

The sight of all the cards made you think of tarot cards you'd seen witches use online. Since you had nothing else to do for the rest of the day, you decided to try to ask the deck a question.

"Will I find the love of my life?" You asked, closing your eyes and picking out a card at random. You opened your eyes to see you'd pulled out the ace of spades. You giggled, because obviously this wasn't a tarot deck and could tell you nothing.

"I want tea." A childish voice came from the doorway that lead to the kitchen.

"You're literally already there Brahms, you're big enough to make it on your own." You said, flipping the card around in your fingers.

Brahms whined, making you roll your eyes. "It tastes better when you do it."

Groaning, you pointed the card at him. "Brahms, you promised if you were going to ask for things, you'd use your grown up vice to do it."

Brahms crossed his arms behind his back, tilting his head down to make himself appear smaller. "Please make the tea?" He said several octaves lower than before.

With the card still pointed at him, you sighed softly. He would be so attractive if you could just get him to grow up. You knew it wasn't quite fair to expect a dramatic change in him, but that didn't stop you from hoping.

"Okay, I'll make it since you asked so nicely." You stood, glancing down at the card one last time. As you looked at it you realized that the spade looked a lot like an arrow. Your eyes traveled past the arrow to see it was pointing directly at Brahms, who was fidgeting slightly, impatient at your slowness.

Looking down at the card, you raised your eyebrows. It wasn't a tarot deck, they were just normal paying cards. And of course it was pointing at Brahms, you were the one who had pointed it at him. But still...

Kneeling down, you put the spade back in the deck, pulling out another card at random. The king of hearts. First an arrow and then a heart.

You glanced back over at Brahms, who had realized you were doing something and was tilting his head, trying to get a better look. Even after dealing with him for months, you had to admit he was cute.

Putting the card back in the deck, you rose and walked over to Brahms, giving him a pat on the arm. "Thank you for waiting. What kind of tea would you like?"

"Rose, please." He trailed after you obediently, still using his real voice for you.


End file.
